Keeping A Friend
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: After the event of Captain America: Civil War, Thor returns to Earth and finds Steve's team in Wakanda. He helps them to redo history and keep a friend.


**Keeping a Friend**

Steve Rogers sat besides Hawkeye, Sharon Carter, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and Scarlet Witch. They were in Wakanda. It hasn't been long since the battle between Tony.

"So, what're we going to do about Tony and the others, Cap?" Clint asked.

"I don't know, Clint." Steve admitted.

"Who do you think Hulk and Thor will go with if and when they come back?" Sam asked.

"Hulk would be with Tony, I'd bet. Thor, probably us." Clint answered. Hawkeye pulled an arrow out of the sheath and twirled it in between his fingers.

"What if they both join him?" Scarlet Witch asked, concerned.

"Then we're out of luck, Wanda." Scott answered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Steve rolled his eyes.

The door opened and the king of Wakanda walked through.

"Greetings, your highness." Sharon said.

"Still having problems with your friend?" T'Challa asked.

"Yeah." Steve admitted.

"If there's anything you need help with, regarding that matter, let me know." The king offered them. "I am the Black Panther after all."

Falcon smiled gratefully. "We appreciate the offer."

T'Challa smiled back and walked out, closing the door behind him.

A few moments of silence passed before they heard a loud thump on the ground outside.

"Thor." Steve mumbled. "He's here."

"Oh great." Hawkeye muttered. He shoved his arrow back into the sheath.

The door opened without a knock and Thor burst into the room.

"What's this I've heard between you and Tony?" He asked, angrily.

"It's a long story, Thor." Steve told him.

"Can you take people back in time somehow?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Thor was puzzled now.

"To undo everything that I messed up on." Cap answer firmly.

"We have something on Azgard that can do that." Thor replied. "Be right back."

"Wait-" Cap tried to call after him, but the door was closed before Thor heard. "Come on, Thor."

They heard a loud boom as the god of thunder took off to Azgard. A few minutes later, they heard him thump to the ground again and the man stormed back into the room, holding an interesting object.

"What's that, exactly?" Scott asked Thor.

"Something very useful." Thor answered. Then he looked up and around the room. "Who wants to come?"

Steve, Sam, and Clint all walked forward.

"Alright." Thor nodded. "I'm staying here, so you know."

"How do we use this thing?" Steve asked.

"It's basically a teleportation device to the past." Thor told him. "You have to be touching each other to all go. Just press the button and it'll take you back to the time you want."

"We'll have to go find each other, though. Right?" Sam asked.

"Yes." The Azgardian nodded. "Go when you are ready. Good luck, my friends." He moved back towards everyone else.

"Alright." Cap said, looking at Sam and Clint. "You guys got your weapons?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam stated.

Clint just nodded. "Let's go, Captain."

Steve hit the button.

They were plunged into blackness and when Steve could see again, he was on the side of the train. He was in the body of his younger self.

He looked at Bucky, who was on the verge of falling. "Bucky, hang on!" He shouted, climbing towards him.

The railing broke and Bucky began falling with it. Steve knew what he had to do, so he did it. He jumped off after him. He reached his friend in midair and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Steve turned his back towards the ground so he'd take the impact.

He smashed into the ground with a yell of surprise. He rolled his friend off of him and they both got up.

"Steve, you saved me." Bucky gaped.

"I'm with you to the end of the line, pal." Steve grinned.

Bucky chuckled and then grew serious. "We have to get back up there."

"I know." Steve grumbled. "I left the shield up there."

"You have a graveling hook?" His friend asked.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "You?"

"Always."

"Let's go." Steve declared, shooting his gravelling hook onto the back of the train.

Bucky did the same.

Then they hit the buttons to pull them to it.

"Whoa!" Steve shouted as he was pulled through the air.

"Steve!" The voice didn't come from Bucky.

Cap snapped his head to the left to see Falcon coming. "Sam! Get over here!"

"Who's that?" Bucky asked.

"An ally." Steve responded.

They hit the back of the train with a thump. The two soldiers climbed up onto the roof and put the gravelling hooks away.

Sam landed next to them and folded up his wings. He pulled out a couple of guns and handed one to the unarmed Bucky.

"Thanks." The soldier grinned.

"Anytime." Falcon responded. "Steve, we got to get to the front of that train."

"I know. You guys go from the roof. I'll go from inside." Cap ordered.

"Alright Cap." Bucky nodded.

He and Sam began running across the roof, jumping the gaps in between the train cars. Steve swung down inside and grabbed his shield. He put it on his arm and began going through the cars, heading for the train.

He got there easily. Sam and Buck were already aiming their weapons at the prisoners.

"Good job." Steve said. He grabbed his radio. "Mission complete."

"Good." Peggy's voice came. "We'll pick you up in a minute."

"Alright." Steve answered.

A minute later, a helicopter arrived with a prisoner plane. Steve, Bucky, and Sam boarded the helicopter, where Peggy was waiting for them.

"Autopilot, take us back to base." Peggy ordered.

The helicopter took off towards the base.

*X*

 **1991**

Bucky never became the first winter soldier. Tony's parents weren't murdered, but two years after 1991, they died of old age.

*X*

 **Present**

They were back in Avengers Mansion. The whole team as one. Bucky was still in the military, working hard. He was a Lieutenant now. Thor walked up to Steve, Clint, and Sam, grinning.

"You actually did it." The god was shocked.

"All we had to do was stop Bucky from falling." Steve shrugged, smiling back. "Stop him from becoming the Winter Soldier and killing Tony's parents."

"Simpler than we thought." Sam smiled.

Cap handed the teleporting device back to Thor. "Thanks for letting us do this, Thor."

"Anytime." Thor smiled. "I must be returning to Asgard."

"Why?"

"I am the king." Thor chuckled. "Good job keeping a friend."

 **THE END**


End file.
